


I Found

by DreamDrop



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha Damen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Damen realizes that Laurent is pregnant shortly before the okton, Kings Rising, M/M, Okton, Omega Laurent, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: The story to answer the following prompt from my tumblr ask box: Omg if you're still taking prompts, i would LOVE an Omegaverse au where Damen realizes Laurent is pregnant during kr!! Can be either right before the okton, right after, at the trial, whatever, just smth w pregnant laurent during kings rising and people realizing it (link to the post in the notes).
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancyon/gifts).



> Thank you dancyon for your ask. I loved to write the story! Here is the link to the original post: https://dreamdropxoxo.tumblr.com/post/631990964526989312/omg-if-youre-still-taking-prompts-i-would-love

Damen couldn't really explain his sudden urge to smoother Laurent in his arms. Half of the time, he wasn't even sure if he liked the git. It made absolutely no sense to him, but his instincts screamed at him to not let the blond man out of his eyes, or even better, his reach.

True, Laurent was damn attractive, gorgeous even, everybody would agree with that. Even Nikandros, who hated him even more after he had realized what Laurent had done to his king, had admitted in a drunken stupor that the omega was beautiful beyond measures.

Damen's back looked horrible, he knew it himself but he could also admit that Laurent had had his reasons. Cruel as they might be.

However, the instinctive urges explained at least why Damen's blood froze when Makedon demanded for Laurent to ride in the okton. Was the man out of his bloody mind? Damen couldn't really justify the wish for Makedon's swift death, but it was undeniably prominent in the forefront of his thoughts as he scrambled for words, a reason for Laurent's absence on the field, anything really.

"Veretians do not train in the okton," he said finally, it sounded weak an argument even to his own ears. Yet, he couldn't really reason with the fact that Laurent was an omega, because if he did, he didn't know how Laurent would take retribution, but it was undebatable that he would. Damen wasn't fool enough to risk that.

"In Akielos, the okton is known as the sport of kings. Our own King will take the field. Does the Prince of Vere lack the courage to ride against him?"

Damn it, Damen wanted to place his fist in smug visage of his general. Makedon knew that it was impossible for Laurent to refuse now. He was already looked upon with condescension from most of the alphas in their joined forces, he couldn't afford to refuse.

And he wouldn't. Damen needed just one look at his face and he knew that Laurent would agree, out of his foolish pride, and sharp mind. Because Laurent knew better than anyone else what they had to loose and he knew that the people gathered needed to acknowledge him just as much as they did Damen.

Suddenly, he wished for a different world. He wished for a world, where Laurent wouldn't need to prove himself worth of following and recognition just because he was not the warrior Damen was or his brother had been. A world, where Laurent's secondary gender wouldn't limit him in the ways it did.

He risked a glance at Laurent, hoping that his outstanding mind would be able to somehow sidestep, he didn’t want him on the field. He would give almost anything to keep Laurent here, keep him safe and that was rather startling an insight.

The omega beside him, though, didn’t even try. “Why not?” said Laurent and this made Damen’s stomach lurch. He needed all of his self-restrain to stop himself from dragging the blond man to the side and just straight out tie him up to keep him away from the course.

He couldn’t pinpoint the source of this feeling exactly. He just knew that there was a very faint, sweet smell in the air. It was mouthwatering to Damen. It came from Laurent. And it was the main reason he wanted Laurent nowhere near the okton course.

He balled his hands on his thighs. He had scented the sweetness coming from Laurent before on another person and it confused him. He couldn’t remember when exactly that was. The implications lost on him. The only positive thing was that he would be there too. Maybe he could keep Laurent from the worst. It was just wishful thinking, if something happened, he had no choice but to watch it happen.

***

Laurent’s spears were tipped in blue. It was fitting. Damen tried not to think about what they were about to do. He was nauseates, his inner alpha pushed him to keep Laurent back, to not let him ride. His skin itched with the struggle from keeping himself back.

Laurent, he knew, was good at riding. He was not only good, he was outstanding and Damen _knew_ that. This knowledge didn’t keep him from fretting. What if something happened to Laurent? The alliance would be over, all their struggles would have been for naught, he would never be able to explore the potential of their tentative relationship.

This last thought was something that surprised Damen in its vehemence. He realized that he **wanted** to get to know Laurent better, he wanted the chance to court the other man properly, he wanted a future with Laurent. The one night together was not enough.

All of that meant nothing in the face of the okton. Men _died_ during the okton. Damen almost sickened up, only the focus on the impending challenge kept him from swaying on his horse.

Suddenly, he remembered Laurent’s scent with such a vividness it caught him off guard. He had smelt the mouthwatering omega scent only once, Laurent’s control otherwise impenetrable. Through their night it had surrounded him, made his head swim and convinced him of their compatibility. He knew that Laurent could bring him to his knees with a whiff of his scent.

He was almost grateful that Laurent kept his scent under iron control. He wouldn’t be able to talk to him without thinking of fucking him, otherwise. Not that it wasn’t already challenging enough without Laurent’s scent added to the mix.

Damen’s focus was almost forcefully dragged back to Laurent. He catalogued every single micro movement from the Omega at the front of the line. The blond man sat relaxed and securely in the saddle. He didn’t look fazed or nervous. His face was concentrated and self-assured.

However, there was something else, he couldn’t put his finger on. He couldn’t keep himself from breathing in deeply, although he knew that he wouldn’t smell Laurent in the slight breeze. But his nose caught something else. There was this sweet scent again, coming from the omega. It made his head spin.

He saw Laurent assessing the course. He was clinical in his observations and Damen wished he knew what Laurent was thinking in that moment. His whole focus on the other man.

Then it hit him. He almost bolted towards the omega. The urge to leap out of the saddle overwhelming and desperate. He wanted to shout, demand that they stop. He wanted to rage and imprison Makedon for even _suggesting_ Laurent should ride today.

But then Laurent already rode out on the field. Damen couldn‘t admire his prone form, his flawless control or his effortless grace, because he felt so faint he almost fell from his mount. Gods, he felt the bile rise. The cold terror had him almost missing how Laurent hit a perfect bullseye.

He missed entirely how Pallas rode out. The fear gripping his heart incapacitating him of rational thought. But he needed to concentrate. He couldn’t afford a single slip up, not when it could mean that he somehow hit Laurent.

When the third horn sounded he flung his horse into a gallop. Trying to block out the noise, earsplitting in its intensity, trying to forget that on one of the horses sat Laurent, the omega he wanted to court, the omega pregnant with _his_ child.

As soon as he thought it, it was as if someone had his heart in an icy grip. The coldness spread through his body. He felt numb and he almost looked at Laurent. Only the danger of accidentally causing a mishap kept him from doing so.

After the first course he allowed himself a glimpse towards the omega. He was still just as composed as when he sat at the dais with him some hours before. He also realized that Laurent dealt with the danger of the okton by simply behaving as though it did not exist.

Damen admired him for it but at the same time he wanted to drag him from his horse and shake him before snogging him senseless. He wanted to wrap him up in silk and satin and keep him save. He wanted to worship his body from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

He compelled his focus back to the course. Pallas, Laurent and he himself had yet to miss a shot. Aktis and Lydos were no real competition. It was extraordinary enough for three riders to ride a flawless okton.

They thundered into the final circuit. The mistake, which finally broke their graceful ride, was one that anyone could have made. It was a simple miscalculation and it stopped Damen’s heart. Aktis threw his spear too early, which caused the target to collapse.

Lydos and Pallas both lost their spears. Time seemed to stand still as Damen watched Lydos’ spear soar through the air in Laurent’s direction. It was going to hit either Pallas or Laurent and Damen couldn’t tear his eyes away from the blond omega. Even when he realized that Pallas’ spear aimed for him.

Instinct reacted before thought. He caught it out of the air, his hand closing hard around the shaft, the momentum of it wrenching his shoulder back. The crowd exploded into noise as he absorbed the force of the throw and tightened his grip with his thighs to stay upright.

However, his whole focus was on the other end of the field, on Laurent and the spear flying towards him. The blood froze in his veins. The only thought he had was that he couldn’t loose this, couldn’t loose Laurent, not now. The blind panic immobilized him, forced him to watch what would inevitably happen next.

He could see Pallas shocked face and he knew the impossible choice the younger alpha faced. Either he saved his own life at the expense of Laurent’s, a Prince and more importantly an omega or he died right there and would be celebrated as a brave and honorable alpha. And, worse even, Pallas didn’t even know that Laurent carried the next heir to the Akielon and Veretian throne. Damen, however, knew, he knew and he prayed to every deity out there that Pallas wouldn’t move out of the way.

He knew it was a horrible thought to have. He also knew that it changed everything. He realized that Pallas wouldn’t ever move out of the way because it’s what they were waiting for their whole life. Fighting to protect others and giving their lives for the greater good. Pallas, who was one of the best, despite his young age, would never be able to put Laurent in danger.

Damen could see that Laurent knew it too. It shouldn’t surprise him anymore. He already knew that Laurent was exceptionally perceptive. He had seen the collapse of the target early on, and that had given him the time necessary to react.

The prince acted without a seconds hesitation. Laurent leaped from his horse, a feat almost impossible with the momentum he still had from the ride, and jumped into the path of the spear as he launched himself for Pallas’ horse, stirring their course to the left.

Laurent pushed Pallas down as the spear sailed past them. Damen watched in stunned amazement how Laurent picked up Pallas’ last spear and threw it at the last target. Hitting bullseye. He completed the okton with a perfect score and Damen couldn’t really decide if he wanted to fuck him right there, in the middle of the arena or if he would prefer to drag him away to his chambers and have his wicked way with him.

When Laurent’s eyes met his gaze across the course with an obvious challenge in them, Damen grinned. Dizzy with relief and overwhelming confusion. He threw the spear he had caught across the full, incredible length of the field. Sent it flying right into the centre of the final target, where it rested, quivering.

Pandemonium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers,  
> I decided to add another chapter to this story :) And here it is!  
> Have fun and I would like to hear from you.  
> Best wishes and stay healthy.

Damen had to keep his emotions in check until they were alone. He knew that Laurent would have his head otherwise. He didn't want to risk it, not even in his agitated state.

However, he couldn't keep his body from reacting to the omega beside him. There was warmth in his chest whenever he looked at Laurent. He tried to avoid looking at him because of this. It didn't work very well.

Whenever Laurent shifted, the sweet smell of pregnancy wafted towards Damen. It was so faint that Damen knew he only smelled it because he was so hyperaware of Laurent. Nobody else seemed to realize. Otherwise, they would most likely have a riot at their hands. The alphas would insist on Laurent staying back and Damen knew that was not an option. The rational part of his brain was only too conscious of the fact that they all needed Laurent and his sharp mind.

His alpha side however, wanted something completely different. He wanted nothing more than to claim the omega for himself. It was torture. Laurent seemed indifferent towards him and it was so very hard for him to hold himself back from ravishing the sweet smelling beauty by his side and then continue to protect him in a greedy and selfish way.

His thoughts reminded him of the legends of dragons, fire-spitting beasts that protected their vaults full of gold avariciously.

So, he wasn't really surprised that all the muscles in his body tensed when Makedon approached Laurent. He didn't want the man anywhere near his omega. He was the reason for Laurent being in danger in the first place.

"You have the mind of a snake," Makedon said.

"You have the mind of an old bull," said Laurent.

Their staring contest was impressive. Damen however, did _not_ like it, not in the least. In fact, he hated it. It resembled a threat towards the pregnant omega too much for the peace of his mind. A growl built in his chest and he needed all of his concentration to keep it in.

"I will drink with you." Makedon's words ripped Damen out of his concentrated state. His head shot up and he saw how the general offered Laurent a cup of wine. Damn it, he knew he couldn't interfere. Makedon had swallowed his pride to make that offer and the whole hall stared at them.

One selfish part of himself hoped that Laurent would refuse, although that would cost him all the goodwill he had garnered by partaking in the okton.

However, Laurent surprised them all when he lifted the cup to his mouth and downed the wine in one gulp. Damen's eyes were fixed on the pale column of his neck. Gods, he was gorgeous.

And Damen needed to prevent him from drinking more alcohol. He stood. "Can I talk to you?" Laurent raised a pale brow but nodded and excused himself. Damen led them away, to an empty room, where nobody could hear them shout, should it come to it.

Laurent followed him inside. His posture seemingly relaxed, but Damen could see the tight coil of his muscles underneath. "Is today the first time you've been beaten in an oktown?"

"Technically, it was a draw," said Damen. His reaction was instinctive. He couldn't keep himself from pointing that out and he almost shook his head at himself. _That_ wasn't the most important matter at hand.

"Technically. I told you I was quite good at riding." Laurent trailed off, a small, sad smile on his lips, as if he remembered a fond memory. Damen knew that the thought had something to do with Auguste. Whenever Laurent thought of his older brother lately, he had this specific expression on his face. He realized that Laurent had lowered his guard around him, otherwise he would never be privy to that expression.

His heart ached from the want. Never before had he wanted anything quite as much as he wanted Laurent in that moment.

His voice was hoarse when he said, "Laurent, do you know?"

"Do I know what?" Laurent's voice was controlled, yet cautious, as if he could sense that Damen hung on to his sanity by only a thread.

A wounded noise left the alpha's mouth. He couldn't keep still. He started to pace. Could it be? Could it really be that the omega had no idea?

"Do you know that you are pregnant?" He stopped and turned to the blond man before him. Laurent stared at his face with an incredulous expression.

"You have to be joking. I never thought you to be a cruel man, not since I got to know you."

A world came crashing down around Damen. He hadn't known. Laurent _hadn't_ known.

"I am not. I can smell it on you." It wasn't more than a whisper. His eyes fixed on the omega. Laurent looked as if he would be sick. One of his hands twitched, an aborted movement towards his own belly.

"You are serious." Laurent returned his gaze. He looked almost lost. "This shouldn't be possible. I can't… I am not… uncle, he said-" he broke off, he looked as if realization hit him square in the chest.

"What did he tell you?" Damen was almost scared of asking. Laurent supported himself on the back of a chair. His head hung low, the golden strands of his hair obscuring Damen's view of his face.

"He told me that I couldn't get pregnant." Laurent took a deep breath. "He told me that all the years of suppressing my heat had made me infertile. He took pleasure from telling me how he had mixed infertility herbs in the suppressants after I was finally allowed to take them."

Damen balled his fists. This was not happening, this couldn't be happening. If he didn't already hate the regent, he would do so now. The man had taken everything from Laurent, from himself and he even tried to take this. The one thing Damen knew he wanted more than his own life.

He tried to keep himself in control, listen to Laurent properly.

"But like in so many other things, he didn't account for you, did he? I should have known that you would destroy even this plan of his." Laurent sounded almost amused and when he lifted his head, Damen could see a sardonic smirk on his face.

"Who would have known that all it took was one night with you?" All the amusement had left Laurent's tone of voice. He sounded so young for a moment it broke Damen's heart.

"I want this with you. Laurent, I want this child and I want you. I want you so much it hurts." He knew he laid himself bare, gave Laurent all the openings for a fatal strike.

Laurent watched him. "Bold of you to presume I will keep it." He was back to the cool, controlled man Damen knew. However, one of his hands balled into a tight fist at his own words.

Still, the words made all air escape Damen's lungs. The alpha in him, which wanted him to lay claim to his omega and his child, his family, wanted to rage and lock Laurent up in the safety of his den, struggled with his rational brain, which insisted that it was Laurent's decision, it was Laurent's body, it was Laurent's life and it was Laurent's choice.

It was so hard to keep himself in check that he wasn't even able to open his mouth. Laurent observed him closely, warily. "Nothing to say?"

Damen took a deep breath, closed his eyes and buried his nails in the palm of his hands to keep himself grounded. "If you truly want that- If you truly want to get rid of it, I won't force you. I will never force you, Laurent."

He could hear the soft breath that escaped the omega at that.

"But you don't want me to." It was an observation and Damen was unable to deny it. He had told Laurent what it was that he wanted. "Although this could cause a fallout between yourself and your men. Damen, this could break the alliance."

He finally opened his eyes again, looked at Laurent and saw the calculation in his eyes, as if he weighted his option. As if he contemplated their next steps, planning through all the possibilities and different outcomes.

"Then so be it. If you want to keep it, I would forsake everything for you." It was as easy as that. He didn't even have to think about it. "However, I am sure that we could handle it. A child isn't the biggest hurdle this alliance had to take up until now."

Laurent stared at him silently.

"I- Damianos, I want to keep the baby," he whispered and finally, Damen could see something else than cool rationality. There was vulnerability and cautious anticipation.

The alpha felt his shoulders sag. He almost crumpled to the floor with all the relief that flooded through him.

"That's good, good to know. I- I am- good." Damen knew he was making no sense, but Laurent only watched him.

"We have to fuck again." The words alone made Damen's head spin.

"What?"

"You heard me. We have to fuck again," Laurent repeated despite himself.

"Why?" This was bloody ridiculous. If Damen knew it, Laurent would know it for sure, wouldn't he?

"Because, Damianos, when you fucked me the one time, you were still a slave, I was your master, the alliance didn't exist. Neither of us was in a position to challenge the usurpers, not really. If we want our child to have legitimacy for either our thrones, we need to fuck again."

Damen's head reeled. This wasn't really happening. "But- but the child would still be a bastard. We aren't mated. Vere would never accept it."

Laurent sighed. "That's why we have to mate. As soon as possible, I will go off suppressants immediately."

This time Damen couldn't keep himself from sinking into the next chair. He gaped at Laurent, unable to say something. He wasn't able to coherently think about the whole thing.

"You want us to fuck and mate? As soon as possible?"

"Yes. If we want to stand a chance at keeping our child safe, that's the only solution I can think of." Laurent searched his face. "Do you want to back out?"

Damen shook his head vehemently. "No. Never." Then a thought occurred to him. "I don't want to force you, not into my bed and certainly not into mating."

"I know and that's exactly why I want to do it."

"I wish it could be different. I wish I had the chance of courting you properly. Laurent- I wish I could have asked Auguste for your hand."

Laurent looked pained. "I wish for that too. So much. You have no idea." His hand finally strayed to his abdomen and his gaze locked with Damen's.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Because Damen did. Never before had he regretted this one action in his life as much as at that moment.

However, when he stood up again and advanced on the omega, who didn't flinch back from him, but leaned closer, he couldn't get himself to regret meeting Laurent. The blond man looked up to him through golden lashes and when Damen cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to Laurent's mouth, he felt the hope bloom in his chest.


End file.
